


Wizardry and Mathoms

by JackieSBlake7



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: Gandalf and Tom Bombadil learn of the Scouring of the Shire





	Wizardry and Mathoms

Gandalf was enjoying his time with Tom Bombadil - the sense that the world and that which lived in it would continue regardless - though he wished to act, and explore what there was. He wondered whether the great Eagles would be able to complete the quest he had set them, to find Radagast and the two other wizards, so long unseen in life they would be as unfamiliar as the Entwives to the Ents, before they all left Middle Earth.

Then, a few days after he arrived Gandalf had a sudden "awareness of Saruman" and then a sense of absence. Bombadil seemed untroubled, so Gandalf decided to leave investigating the matter until he went on his travels.

Gandalf could understand why the young hobbit wished to return home to Buckland before it was dark - even without the stories of the Old Forest the paths were difficult as the light faded. Another one who would speak of the welcome of Bombadil and Goldberry.  
'Letters from the Shire and from the Master of Buckland.' Bombadil had occasional formal communications with his neighbours, in Buckland, the Shire, Bree and beyond. 'These for you Master Bombadil, and this for you.' He gave a letter to Gandalf.  
'Thank you,' Gandalf said: he recognised Frodo's writing. The markings on the letter indicated carriage had been paid for on the several stages of the journey, but he gave the youngster some coins. 'You wish to see some magic?'  
'Yes sir... if it is not too much trouble.'  
'No, it is not,' Gandalf replied kindly. Magic, in the sense that such as this hobbit understood it was departing Middle Earth - and Gandalf knew not how many more opportunities he would have to demonstrate what could be done with it.

'What is it?' Bombadil asked as Gandalf gazed into the darkness of the Old Forest's night, thinking of all that had happened in the long years of his time in Middle Earth.  
'Saraman is dead - killed by his henchman Grima.' He gave the letter to Bombadil.  
Frodo had given an outline of what had happened. Now he, asking on behalf of the hobbits, wished to know whether Saruman and Grima should be given full burial in the area of the Hobbiton cemetery designated for strangers from elsewhere. Gandalf had attended a few such during his visits to the Shire: even when the hobbits did not know the customs of a folk what was done was considered acceptable and respectable by those who came after.  
Frodo also wished to know what should be done with those few items of Saruman's possessions whose function could not be determined - whether they should be sent to the Mathom-house or Gandalf should collect them as being wizardly.  
Bombadil read the letter. 'The Master of Buckland says something of what happened - and would not object to your reading the letter.' Bombadil looked at the trees, moving in the night-time breeze, and spoke after a few moments. 'There is always a choice, a path not taken, even one taken to the bitter end regardless, or one that says enough, and enjoys what is. Oftentimes there is a balance - Old Man Willow and I, you and Saruman, the power to enjoy the world and create within it, and the power that wishes to make the world around it serve the ends of power. Regret what could have been - and look for the beauty in Middle Earth and beyond - and go to The Shire when you choose. The Hobbit-folk are resilient and adaptable - and they achieved what they did without help of of outsiders.'  
'Yes.' Responding to various of the points.  


****

The graves were simple and said no more than 'Saruman - wizard' and 'Grima of Rohan': Gandalf wondered how long before they would be forgotten. Whatever Aragon decreed about Menfolk and the Shire, the Shirefolk would allow access to places like this and to travellers on the main road and peddlar-folks 'to and from Bree and beyond.' They were interpreting the decree as permissive rather than inclusive.  
He looked at the other wizards, who had made their way to the Shire.  
'This is a good land and people - I can see why you chose to care for them.'  
'And where is this Mathom-house of yours?'  
'Sounds as good a place for "wizardly things" to reside as any.'  
'It is - and they even give you a receipt,' Gandalf said with a smile.  
'As if we would come back to Middle Earth, and then here, to collect them...'  
Gandalf could sense "perhaps" for all of them.


End file.
